


all we do is drive

by sansastark12



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Racing, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Friends, F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansastark12/pseuds/sansastark12
Summary: Catra e Adora se conhecem desde a infância e possuem uma paixão em comum: carros. No entanto, uma "traição" de Adora faz com que as duas virem inimigas por longos anos até que a última corrida da Copa Eternia aconteça e Adora decide que recuperar o amor de Catra era maior do que levar o tricampeonato para casa.





	all we do is drive

Adora pisou no acelerador do carro com delicadeza e olhou de soslaio para o carro à sua esquerda. Ela largava em primeiro nessa corrida e, como era de se esperar, Catra estava em segundo lugar. Não gostava daquela competição acirrada entre as duas, mas a mídia dava gás para tudo que as envolvia e a própria Catra adorava zombar de Adora durante as entrevistas após suas vitórias. Era irritante.

Era a última corrida do campeonato e a última temporada da Copa Eternia. Catra e Adora estavam competindo para descobrir quem seria a única tricampeã do torneio. Os quatro anos que precederam essa corrida tinham sido cansativos e exaurido toda a saúde mental de Adora. Ela não queria mais se provar para Catra ou para a mídia ou para os amigos que tinha feito durante essa jornada. Ela queria que aquela competição que tinha tirado sua melhor amiga da sua vida acabasse e ela pudesse finalmente estar em paz consigo mesma.

 

****

 

_O orfanato era assustador. Era tudo muito grande e nada parecia ser adequado para Adora. A assistente social que tomava conta de lá era estranha e não era muito fã de crianças. Ela sempre gritava e andava com uma capa vermelha que arrastava no chão, criando um barulho que mais parecia um sussurrar pedindo por ajuda._

_Adora não gostava dela. Tinha medo, na verdade. Apelidou a assistente social de Sombria, uma tentativa de deixá-la menos aterrorizante. O resultado não foi muito satisfatório, mas pelo menos deu a Adora um motivo para dar algumas risadas enquanto tentava ao máximo ficar longe dela._

_Foi enquanto corria da Sombria que conheceu a garota que mudaria sua vida para sempre. Adora parou em um corredor com qual não era familiarizada e o pânico invadiu suas veias. O prédio do orfanato era muito grande e ela, com apenas cinco anos, não decorara tudo que vira em sua primeira visita. Estava morando lá havia uns dois meses e seu itinerário era basicamente o refeitório e seu quarto._

_Estava muito escuro, subira escadas demais e não sabia como retornar ao seu quarto. Um ronronar deixou os pelos de seu braço em pé. Seu corpo pequeno endureceu em choque e Adora tentou ficar parada o máximo que podia, rezando para o que quer que estivesse no corredor com ela encontrasse a saída primeiro._

_“BU!”, exclamou alguém na sua frente, apertando seus ombros com força e fazendo uma careta assustadora. Se não fosse pela parede, Adora certamente cairia para trás de pavor. A pessoa tinha seu tamanho e a soltou para rir da situação. Ela carregava uma lanterna que usara para apavorar ainda mais sua careta._

_Ao perceber que era apenas uma brincadeira, Adora cruzou os braços e resmungou, irritada: “Não tem graça, sabia?”, mas a criança, uma menina que parecia ter a mesma idade de Adora continuava rindo. Graças à lanterna, ela pode perceber que a garota tinha o cabelo arrepiado para cima como uma juba de leão e cicatrizes no rosto._

_“Nada nesse lugar tem graça”, retrucou a menina, ajudando Adora a sair do estupor que tinha causado. “Sou a Catra, moro aqui desde que nasci. E você?”_

_“Meu nome é Adora”, respondeu a outra, sentindo seu coração voltar às batidas ritmadas de sempre. “Cheguei tem pouco tempo.”_

_“Sorte a sua”, ronronou Catra, abaixando a lanterna e oferecendo a mão para que Adora a acompanhasse. Ela avaliou a criança ao seu lado. “Eu tenho certeza de que vão adotar você rapidinho.”_

_“Porque você pensa assim?”_

_Catra deu de ombros e gesticulou para Adora como um todo. “Você é arrumadinha e educada. Os adultos gostam disso.”_

_“A minha última família não gostava”, respondeu Adora cabisbaixa. Seus ombros caíram. Sua primeira e única experiência com uma família tinha sido um fracasso. Eles não eram maus ou batiam nela nem nada do tipo, mas eram... indiferentes. Não pareciam amá-la. Mesmo sendo criança, Adora sentia essa falta de carinho, que só aumentou quando a mãe descobrira que estava grávida. Ela ainda estava na fase experimental e nenhum papel tinha sido assinado, por isso os pais resolveram devolvê-la ao sistema._

_Ela pensou em contar isso para Catra, mas imaginou que a história era macabra demais para uma primeira conversa com alguém, especialmente uma criança. Resolveu ficar calada e acompanhar Catra pelos corredores. Ela devia saber tudo sobre o orfanato, vivendo ali desde que nascera._

_“Ei, você gosta de fazer o quê?”, perguntou Catra de repente. Adora notou que ainda estavam de mãos dadas e se sentiu agradecida. Catra lhe assustara, mas tomara a responsabilidade de acalmá-la e isso aquecia o coração de Adora._

_“Pintar, desenhar, brincar de espada com os outros meninos...”, Adora respondeu, enumerando as atividades na mão livre. “Rir da Sombria quando ela não está vendo...”_

_“Sombria?”, questionou Catra, parando e se virando para Adora. Sua sobrancelha estava arqueada, acentuando uma cicatriz na sua testa._

_“É, a assistente social. Ela me dá arrepios.”_

_Catra fitou Adora seriamente por alguns segundos antes de soltar uma gargalhada alta. Ela riu tanto que soltou a mão de Adora para se curvar e recuperar o fôlego. Adora abriu um sorriso divertido ao ver a reação da garota. Ninguém nunca rira de uma piada sua assim antes. Até o momento, ela não tinha nenhum amigo de verdade no orfanato, mas sentiu que Catra poderia se tornar a melhor de suas amigas._

_“É, bem, ela é a única memória que tenho de quando era bebê. Ela nunca foi uma pessoa legal”, afirmou Catra, enxugando uma lágrima das risadas. “Gostei dessa. Vou chamá-la assim agora.”_

_“Mas porque você quer saber do que eu gosto?”_

_“Ah, é verdade.” Os olhos de Catra brilharam mesmo na escuridão. Adora sentiu que estava entrando em um território que nenhuma criança naquele orfanato ousara entrar: no coração de Catra. “Eu gosto muito de carros. Muito mesmo. Achei uma revista na biblioteca que ensinava como montar um carrinho de rolimã. Eu ainda não sei ler direito, mas pedi para que uma criança mais velha me ajudasse. Tô montando o meu próprio. Vou lhe mostrar agora.”_

_Adora arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpresa com a revelação. Geralmente, tudo no orfanato era contado e nenhuma criança tinha seu próprio brinquedo. Adora gostava de uma espada que brilhava no escuro e sempre escolhia ela para brincar com as outras crianças, mas não podia tirá-la da sala de brinquedos sem a expressa permissão de Sombria (a assistente social nunca permitia)._

_“Acho que não tenho interesse em carros”, falou Adora em voz alta, mais para si do que para Catra._

_“Você vai se interessar a partir de agora”, replicou Catra, andando de costas para conversar com Adora. As duas subiam as escadas íngremes para a torre do orfanato. O local era uma espécie de castelo construído duzentos anos antes que sobrevivera às adversidades do tempo e agora assombrava as mentes das crianças que moravam ali._

_Ficar longe da torre era o único conselho de Sombria que Adora levara a sério. Quando brincava do lado de fora da propriedade, Adora observava a torre com um misto de medo e curiosidade. Se ficasse ali para sempre, pensava, poderia criar coragem para quebrar a regra da assistente social quando fosse mais velha._

_Nunca imaginara que se meteria em confusão pouco tempo depois e, aos cinco anos, já estaria ali com uma criança que acabara de conhecer._

_Catra parou em frente à porta de madeira antiga que as impedia de subir mais pela torre. Ela apertou a mão de Adora com força e ficou séria de verdade, como se tudo que fosse mostrar dali a pouco pudesse mudar a vida das garotas para sempre. (Ela não estava errada.)_

_“Somos amigas agora e nada vai mudar isso”, disse Catra solenemente. “Não importa o que aconteça, lembre-se desse lugar.” Catra falava com um tom que certamente não era apropriado para uma criança de cinco anos, mas Adora concordou veementemente. Ela sentia que Catra era alguém para manter ao seu lado para o resto da vida._

_Catra abriu a porta. O cheiro de mofo invadiu as narinas de Adora e ela tentou não espirrar. Como era de se esperar, o quartinho era arredondado. Havia uma pilha de placas de madeira a um canto. Adora imaginou que seriam usadas para a confecção do carrinho de rolimã. Do outro lado, um armário três vezes maior que as garotas assombrava a visão de Adora. A única iluminação vinha de uma janelinha lá no alto, impossível de alcançar mesmo se Adora fosse adulta._

_Adora percebeu que Catra mal conseguia conter a animação. Ela pulou de um lado para o outro para mostrar o que já tinha feito, apontando para a pilha de madeira. Aparentemente, era a base do carrinho, que ela tentara cortar e lixar sozinha. Não tinha dado certo e ela pediu ajuda de uma garota mais velha apelidada de Scorpia. Com ela, Catra conseguiu dar forma ao carrinho e torná-lo dirigível. A única coisa que faltava eram as rodas._

_“É difícil encontrar rolimãs na região”, reclamou Catra, mostrando como a ripa de madeira da frente do carrinho conseguia se mexer. “Não é o tipo de coisa que as pessoas jogam fora. Eu não sei onde vou conseguir dinheiro para comprar.”_

_Ela chutou uma pedrinha no chão e soltou um suspiro. Adora não gostou de ver sua nova amiga triste. Ela estava tão animada com tudo... Como poderia ajudar Catra a ganhar dinheiro para comprar os rolimãs? Sombria certamente não iria concordar em pagar por eles. Gastar com rodinhas estava distante de qualquer orçamento para o orfanato._

_“Será que a Sombria deixaria a gente ganhar o nosso próprio dinheiro?”, perguntou Adora._

_Catra soltou um muxoxo sarcástico. “Ela não deixa nem os mais velhos ir no cinema, duvido que deixaria a gente a sair do orfanato sem permissão, ainda mais para vender algo.”_

_“Scorpia poderia nos ajudar”, complementou Adora. Ela andava de um lado para o outro da torre, sentindo as engrenagens de seu cérebro criar ideias. “Nós podemos fazer limonada! Vender na escola onde os mais velhos estudam!”_

_“Adora, eles vão rir da gente”, argumentou Catra. Sentada em cima do carrinho que ainda não funcionava, parecia já ter perdido todas as esperanças. A felicidade de antes não era compatível com a realidade de que Catra talvez nunca colocasse aquele carrinho em uma rua íngreme e a descesse com toda a velocidade que poderia alcançar._

_“Esse carrinho tá parado aí tem quanto tempo?”, questionou Adora. Ela cruzou os braços e fitou Catra, esperando a resposta._

_“Sei lá...”, respondeu Catra honestamente. Ela era uma criança, não tinha muita noção de tempo ainda. Tinha muito tempo que pedira ajuda para Scorpia, pois fora antes de Adora chegar ao orfanato. De fato, aquela era a primeira vez que voltava à torre desde que terminara o esqueleto do carrinho._

_“É isso!”, exclamou Adora. “Você precisa de impulso e serei esse impulso. Nós vamos conseguir esse dinheiro nem que a Sombria nos mande para outro orfanato.”_

_As duas garotas se encararam por um tempo. Catra parecia agradecida, enquanto Adora ficou feliz por ter se perdido naquela tarde amena de início de inverno dentro do orfanato. Com Catra ao seu lado, ela sentia que poderia fazer e se tornar tudo o que desejava._

_O dia seguinte foi muito atarefado. Catra acordou Scorpia antes dela ir para a escola para conversar sobre o plano de Adora. Scorpia adorou a ideia e prometeu ajudá-las quando voltasse. Adora e Catra passaram o dia na cozinha, praticando como fazer limonada. A cozinheira do orfanato não era a mulher mais bondosa do mundo, mas gostou da determinação das crianças e as ajudou a preparar a melhor limonada que Adora tomara na vida._

_Elas distribuíram a limonada em segredo para algumas crianças, e todas gostaram. Adora sabia que estavam no caminho certo. Em pouco tempo, elas teriam o dinheiro para os rolimãs e desceriam a rua rapidamente enquanto fugiam das garras da Sombria._

_Scorpia insistiu que Adora e Catra fossem para a escola escondidas e montassem uma barraquinha em um parque ali perto. As duas crianças fizeram o sugerido e, só no primeiro dia, venderam todo o estoque. Em três dias, tinham conseguido o necessário para os rolimãs de Catra. Adora não acreditava que o seu plano dera tão certo em tão pouco tempo._

_“E se nós construíssemos um rolimã para você também?”, sugeriu Catra após a primeira semana de negócios. As duas nem sabiam porque continuaram com as limonadas depois de garantir o dinheiro das rodinhas, mas todo mundo que passava no parque pela manhã já as esperava ali para tomar o suco e, de acordo com Catra, não se podia desapontar sua clientela._

_“Pra mim?”, Adora devolveu a pergunta. Até o momento, ela não tinha tomado interesse nas corridas que Catra tanto amava. Ela só queria ajudar sua nova amiga. Contudo, pareceu uma boa ideia. Ela não poderia passar o tempo todo atrás de Catra se não tivesse seu próprio rolimã. “Parece legal.”_

_“Isso!”, exclamou Catra, abraçando Adora com força. Era mais uma semana quente e três clientes cativos já tinham parado na barraquinha antes das oito da manhã. Seria mais um dia cheio na vida das duas crianças. “Nós vamos poder andar juntas por todos os lados. Claro, se a Sombria permitir.” Catra refletiu por um instante e deu de ombros. “A gente vai de qualquer forma.”_

_Scorpia cobriu para elas de novo dois dias depois enquanto iam à loja comprar as rodinhas. O vendedor ficou impressionado de ver crianças tão novas ali desacompanhadas, mas Catra não se abalou pelo tom provocativo do homem. Pediu os rolimãs com determinação e pagou tudo com o dinheiro que tinham arrecadado nas últimas semanas. Ela comprou também os rolimãs para o carrinho de Adora._

_Catra e Adora construíram os carrinhos depois disso. Scorpia tomou o ponto delas de limonada no parque e dividia o dinheiro com as garotas. Sombria suspeitava da movimentação, mas todo mundo que sabia o que as meninas faziam na torre mais alta do castelo se fingiam de surdas quando a assistente social questionava sobre elas._

_Levou outra semana de trabalho duro e uma ajuda de Scorpia na montagem das rodas para que os carrinhos estivessem prontos. Eles tinham movimento próprio e andavam como podiam dentro da torre circular._

_O problema agora era levá-los para fora do orfanato. Catra podia pedir ajuda para Scorpia de novo, mas sentia que já abusara demais da hospitalidade da amiga mais velha. Esse era um obstáculo que ela e Adora tinham que ultrapassar sozinhas._

_“Podemos testá-los de noite”, disse Adora um dia. Elas estavam deitadas de barriga para cima na cama de Catra enquanto as outras crianças almoçavam no refeitório. Agora, passavam tanto tempo juntas que ninguém as incomodava quando não respeitavam os horários da instituição. “Ninguém vai nos incomodar.”_

_“Parece que você não escuta o que os outros meninos falam, Adora”, disse Catra, parecendo alarmada. “É ruim lá fora de noite.”_

_“Não tão ruim quanto aqui”, retrucou a outra menina, se lembrando das noites que passara na antiga família adotiva. Algumas vezes na semana pulava a janela de seu quarto no primeiro andar e passeava pelas ruas, imaginando se os dois adultos que supostamente cuidavam dela agora sentiriam sua falta. Eles não sentiam. Adora passara a se sentir mais segura à noite nas ruas do que em casa._

_Naquele ponto da amizade, Catra estava disposta a fazer tudo que Adora sugerisse, mesmo que à contragosto. Elas esperaram uma noite em que Sombria não dormiria no orfanato e que a segurança estaria baixa. Catra se sentiu um pouco mais segura quando Adora sugeriu que Scorpia se juntasse a elas, e, duas noites depois, quando os funcionários e as crianças já estavam todos dormindo, as três desceram as escadas da frente pé ante pé e abriram o portão do orfanato, prontas para testarem os rolimãs._

 

****

 

A sensação de estar no ar livre, com o cabelo esvoaçando contra o vento e os olhos quase fechados enquanto o rolimã atingia a velocidade máxima ao descer a rua do orfanato nunca saiu da cabeça de Adora. Tantos anos depois, ainda lembrava da risada de Catra ecoando nos seus ouvidos, a pura felicidade de uma criança que não sabia muito da vida.

Ela olhou de novo para o carro de Catra. Antes do semáforo à frente dela piscar a luz verde permitindo a largada, Adora tomou uma decisão. A corrida não seria vencida por nenhuma delas. Ninguém levaria a Copa Eternia para casa. Ela não poderia dar esse último gosto à Catra, não se quisesse reatar a amizade. Para isso, ela também não podia ganhar o campeonato.

Catra poderia ter lhe ensinado sobre carros quando criança, mas crescera para superar a amiga em seu esporte favorito. Adora tinha capacidade de manter Catra longe do primeiro lugar no pódio enquanto tentasse ficar longe da primeira posição também. Por isso, quando a luz verde piscou veementemente, iniciando a corrida, ela ficou por alguns segundos parada, atrapalhando o carro que estava atrás dela.

Ao ver que Catra tinha saído na frente, Adora acelerou o carro e ajeitou a marcha para avançar. Ela conseguiu arrancar na frente da antiga amiga e a fechou com um movimento rápido do carro que certamente tinha feito a multidão gritar enlouquecida. Ao olhar pelo retrovisor, Adora viu a expressão furiosa de Catra e não deixou de dar um sorriso complacente.

Enquanto Catra movia o carro de um lado para o outro em tentativas falhas de sair da traseira de Adora, os outros pilotos as ultrapassavam com facilidade. A garota contou pelo menos uns vinte carros passando como um raio por elas, talvez se perguntando o que tinha na cabeça para jogar a  _pole position_  da última corrida do torneio no lixo dessa forma. Pelo rádio, a equipe de Adora também não estava nada satisfeita com o que a garota acabara de fazer.

 _“Adora, por acaso você está MALUCA?!”_ , gritou Bow no microfone assim que a primeira volta da corrida foi completada e Adora continuava travando Catra contra sua vontade.  _“Você perdeu vinte e cinco posições em um segundo! Qual é o seu problema?!”_

 _“Você sabe que ela gosta de ser dramática”_ , retrucou Glimmer. Adora pode ouvir o suspiro de desespero da amiga. Contudo, algo lhe dizia que Glimmer sabia o que estava fazendo. Preferiu ficar em silêncio. Se Bow ouvisse seus planos, ele surtaria e entraria na pista para tirá-la do carro.  _“Boa sorte, Adora. Eu sei que você vai conseguir o que quer.”_

 

****

 

_“Sei que você vai conseguir o que quer”, disse Adora, fitando Catra com um olhar solene. “Você sempre consegue.”_

_O verão estava chegando. O campeonato infanto-juvenil de kart regional abriria suas inscrições na semana seguinte e Catra acreditava piamente que Sombria a deixaria participar do torneio. Ela e Adora tinham agora doze anos, mas nenhuma tinha sido adotada. Houveram famílias que tiveram interesse em Adora (como Catra muito bem tinha previsto), só que ela não quis continuar o processo. Adora não sabia porquê. Ela não queria trocar a amizade de Catra com uma família que não poderia amá-la._

_No orfanato, ela conquistara todo mundo, até a Sombria, que adquirira um interesse esquisito em tudo que fazia. A assistente social sempre mantinha um olho no que Adora estava fazendo e avisava à menina que Catra não era uma boa influência. Adora ignorava os avisos. Ela conhecia Catra mais do que ela própria e ninguém iria separá-las._

_O kart se tornara uma paixão em consequência das noites sem dormir andando de rolimã. Quando Catra viu pela primeira vez um, colocou na cabeça que deveria começar a pilotar o carrinho também ou senão jamais entraria para o automobilismo. A ideia era interessante, mas Adora sabia que não seria fácil comprar um e participar de um campeonato, afinal nada mais eram do que duas crianças sem dinheiro ou pais que moravam de favor em uma instituição governamental. Nem o negócio de limonada, que conseguiram manter escondido por dois anos, reuniria dinheiro suficiente para comprar um kart._

_Isso não impediu Catra, é claro. Durante o primeiro semestre do sétimo ano, ela cuidou dos cachorros de três professoras da escola que frequentavam para angariar dinheiro para sua causa. Ela discutiu com Adora um dia porque a garota não acreditava que Catra teria dinheiro para comprar o carro. As duas ficaram uma semana sem conversar depois dessa briga, mas tudo foi resolvido quando Adora defendeu Catra de outra discussão com a Sombria durante a hora mais movimentada no refeitório. As pazes foram feitas e elas voltaram a fazer planos para o kart._

_Meses depois, com todo o dinheiro suado que haviam ganhado limpando cocô de cachorro das professoras que odiavam, Catra e Adora finalmente compraram um kart. Era simples, sem muitos detalhes, mas era o carro delas, e esse sentimento ninguém ia tirar. Elas levaram o kart para uma pista que tinha na cidade e treinaram nele até à exaustão. Não as incomodava o fato de serem as mais velhas ali ou as únicas que iam sozinhas (Scorpia saíra do orfanato ao completar dezoito anos, mas ainda morava na cidade, subira de cargo no supermercado onde trabalhava e agora tinha um carro, que usava para levar Catra e Adora para todos os lugares)._

_“Ela já sabe o que fazemos, então não tem como esconder”, argumentou Catra. Estavam na cama de Adora, suando por causa das temperaturas altas que antecipavam julho e agosto. “Não custa perguntar.”_

_“Sua reserva monetária só pode nos levar até certo lugar, Catra”, disse Adora. Nos últimos anos, Catra havia mudado sua cama para do lado da sua, mas isso não era suficiente para sua amizade. Elas dormiam na mesma cama agora, algo que nem Sombria tentou argumentar contra. “E se ganharmos o campeonato e tivermos que participar do nacional? O que faremos?”_

_“Até lá nós teremos patrocinadores!” Os olhos de Catra brilhavam com a possibilidade de correr sem ter que pagar nada por isso. “Ou você acha que a nossa história não atrairia alguém interessado em pagar todos os nossos equipamentos?”_

_“Nós realmente temos uma história interessante...” Adora sentou na cama e puxou Catra para o seu colo, acariciando o cabelo volumoso da melhor amiga. Catra usualmente odiava que alguém encostasse em qualquer parte do seu corpo, mas o toque de Adora a acalmava de alguma forma e ela gostava da sensação de segurança que sua amiga passava. “E Scorpia sempre vai estar lá para nos apoiar, né?”_

_Catra ronronou em concordância, apertando seus braços ao redor da cintura de Adora. Não havia outra pessoa no mundo em que pudesse confiar. Elas eram apenas crianças, mas Adora sabia em seu íntimo que passaria a vida do lado da melhor amiga. Quando saíssem do orfanato, dali seis longos anos, sabia que Catra ainda estaria com ela._

_No primeiro dia das inscrições para o campeonato de kart, Catra se inscreveu como piloto principal. Adora e Scorpia fariam parte da sua equipe. Se algo acontecesse com ela, Adora seria a piloto reserva. Adora estava confiante que Catra conseguiria fazer uma boa campanha sem sua intromissão, mas não negou a oportunidade de dirigir o carrinho. Ela e Catra dividiam o kart durante os treinos, só que Adora sempre soube que, quando chegasse o torneio, era sua amiga que pilotaria._

_E assim foi durante oito semanas intercaladas no verão entre o sétimo e o oitavo ano. Catra venceu quatro corridas e terminou em segundo em outras duas. Ela ficou fora do pódio em apenas duas corridas, e nem foi culpa dela, mas sim de um pai que patrocinava o campeonato e queria que o filho ganhasse pelo menos uma corrida. Catra levou a taça do regional e, dali dois meses, deveria participar do campeonato nacional de kart._

_Adora não coube em si de felicidade. Com o dinheiro que tinha ganhado do torneio, Catra presenteou Adora com um kart novinho. “Você merece”, ela disse ao fazer a surpresa no mesmo parque onde vendiam limonada tantos anos antes. “Você tá comigo desde sempre. Agora, pode competir comigo e tentar ganhar de mim.”_

_Catra abriu um sorriso convencido e abraçou Adora com força. Adora não conseguia expressar em palavras o tanto que amava sua amiga. Apenas a abraçou de volta e torceu para que aquela competição não estragasse sua amizade com Catra._

_Para o campeonato nacional, Catra estava correta e sua equipe ganhou um patrocínio de uma grande loja de departamentos da cidade. O logo da loja ficou esquisito no kart pequeno de Catra, mas eles estavam pagando pelas viagens e as adequações que o carro sofrera para melhorar o desempenho nas corridas. Catra se saiu muito bem durante as primeiras rodadas do torneio, levando duas corridas. Ela chegou a ficar na liderança por três semanas, só que uma pilota era melhor e levou a taça do campeonato. Seu nome era Entrapta e o seu carro era todo modificado tecnologicamente, algo que Catra considerava “pilantragem”._

_“Você viu aquelas rodas?”, Catra reclamou um dia para Adora antes da penúltima corrida. Elas estavam em um quarto de hotel barato pago pela loja. Como eram menores de idade, não podiam viajar desacompanhadas, por isso Scorpia as escoltava quando era possível. “Não são rodas para karts de criança. Aquilo lá deveria estar em corridas profissionais. Não é justo.”_

_“A mãe dela não é... tipo... dona de uma loja de pneus ou algo assim?”, pensou Scorpia em voz alta._

_“Da maior fábrica de pneus do centro-oeste do país”, corrigiu Adora gentilmente. Mesmo assim, sentia o amargo da reclamação de Catra em sua boca. Entrapta era divertida, mas ela deveria estar em categorias maiores. Seu amor por tecnologia assustava um pouco. O chassi de seu kart parecia ter saído de um filme de ficção-científica que Catra e Adora costumavam assistir quando mais novas._

_“Não importa”, cortou Catra, aborrecida. “Ela vai ganhar o campeonato e eu provavelmente não vou ficar nem entre os três primeiros.”_

_Adora não acreditava que escutara o que a amiga acabara de falar. “Oi?! Catra, olha onde nós chegamos! Um ano atrás a gente tava levando o cachorro da Sra. Castaspella pra fazer cocô na pracinha! Você não sabia andar de kart até seis meses atrás e ganhou o campeonato REGIONAL. Isso tá ótimo.” Adora suspirou e encarou o olhar perdido de Catra. “Você tem razão sobre a situação da Entrapta, mas isso não diminui o que a gente fez nos últimos meses. Aqueles filhinhos de papai não sabem de nada e com certeza não ganhariam de você se a competição fosse sobre... sei lá... como fazer uma limonada.”_

_Catra lançou um olhar agradecido para Adora. Scorpia observava tudo com lágrimas nos olhos (ela sempre foi muito sensível quando o assunto era a amizade das meninas mais novas). Adora permitiu que Catra se aninhasse em seu abraço e por ali ficaram até adormecerem._

_Catra estava certa. Entrapta ganhou a corrida e, consequentemente, o campeonato. Contudo, a participação da sua equipe não foi ruim. Ela conseguiu o segundo lugar no pódio e garantiu o terceiro lugar geral no torneio, levando para o orfanato uma quantia considerável em dinheiro que ela esperava que Sombria não descobrisse sobre._

_Os treinos para o próximo campeonato regional começaram tão logo as duas voltaram à sua cidade. Adora manejava o kart com facilidade, vencendo Catra muitas vezes. A disputa entre elas durante os treinamentos era acirrada, mas não havia nenhuma animosidade ou brigas. Era puramente profissional e Adora gostava de poder contar com Catra para literalmente tudo._

_Logo, não foi nenhuma surpresa quando a equipe de Catra e Adora (que não tinha nome, apenas uma logo com suas iniciais) ficou em primeiro lugar no regional de kart, e Catra levou a taça pelo segundo ano seguido. A imprensa que cobria o evento ficou impressionada com suas habilidades e fez uma reportagem com as garotas._

_Catra ficou encantada. A oportunidade de aparecer na televisão e ganhar mais publicidade a deixou nas nuvens. Adora não gostava muito. Ela preferia dirigir do que ser entrevistada por gente que não conhecia. Mas, se fazia Catra feliz, ela se esforçaria para não passar vergonha em frente às câmeras. Sombria também não gostava do fato de ter desconhecidos bisbilhotando seu orfanato, porém abriu uma exceção por ser Adora a entrevistada._

_Com o dinheiro ganho do último campeonato nacional e os patrocínios, Adora e Catra conseguiram com que Scorpia fosse sua guardiã legal e mudaram do orfanato para o apartamento pequeno da amiga mais velha. Em seu último dia no lugar que traria tantas mudanças para sua vida, Adora pediu para que Catra visitasse com ela a torre mais alta do orfanato._

_“Quando a gente tiver dinheiro_ _—_ _dinheiro de verdade_ _—_ _eu vou comprar esse lugar”, profetizou Catra, olhando ao redor da torre com certo respeito pelo lugar. Suas mãos estavam nos bolsos no macacão vermelho de piloto que usava durante os treinos. “Eu vou livrar as crianças do futuro da presença de Sombria para sempre.”_

_“Ela não é tão ruim”, argumentou Adora, dando de ombros. Seu macacão era branco com as iniciais de seu nome e de Catra centralizadas no peito. Dali, elas partiriam para o kartódromo para uma hora de treinamento antes da escola._

_Catra soltou um muxoxo de impaciência. “Para você, talvez. Não vou me esquecer do jeito que ela queria tirar você de mim.”_

_“É, mas ela não conseguiu”, retrucou a outra garota, se aproximando de Catra. Ela segurou as mãos da amiga entre as suas e sentiu o mundo parar por um instante. Catra sempre tivera o mesmo cabelo volumoso, os mesmos olhos de cores diferentes, as mesmas bochechas arranhadas por um gato que tentara adotar quando tinha três anos, mas algo havia mudado._

_Ela estava... diferente. Mais bonita? Atraente? Adora nunca pensara em beijar alguém; as corridas e Catra sempre ocuparam muito da sua cabeça para pensar em se interessar por algum garoto, fosse da escola ou das pistas. Porém, talvez não precisasse pensar nas pessoas da sua idade para sentir atração por alguém. Catra estava bem ali na sua frente._

_Adora a beijou. Era o primeiro beijo que dava na sua vida e imaginou que seria o primeiro de Catra também. Foi esquisito_ _—_ _ela não sabia muito bem onde colocar suas mãos ou se deveria beijar como nos filmes de romance que Catra criticava sempre que podia. Preferiu ficar quieta, ainda segurando as mãos de Catra e sem mover um músculo._

_Quando se soltaram e Adora finalmente abriu os olhos, Catra parecia que tinha visto um fantasma. As cicatrizes em seu rosto estavam brancas de pavor. Adora imaginou que fizera a coisa errada e que essa seria a última vez que veria a melhor amiga, mas Catra apenas abriu um sorriso abobalhado._

_“Isso foi muito esquisito”, comentou Catra, ainda sem soltar as mãos de Adora. “A gente devia fazer de novo.”_

_Adora tossiu, impressionada com a reação de Catra. “Talvez não agora”, ela retrucou, puxando Catra para que saíssem da torre. “Scorpia deve estar nos esperando há horas.”_

_Catra fez um biquinho decepcionado, porém seguiu Adora para fora do lugar que abrigara suas ideias insanas de carro por tantos anos. Ela sabia que não seria a última vez que beijaria Adora._

 

****

 

Aquele beijo não tinha sido o melhor, mas era o mais especial. Na época, parecia que tinha durado uma eternidade, como todo beijo com treze anos de idade devia durar. A lembrança fez a garota sorrir no meio da vigésima volta da corrida. Olhou pelo retrovisor e sentiu o humor mudar ao ver que Catra ainda tentava ultrapassá-la sem sucesso. Elas estavam em oitavo e nono lugar, respectivamente, e Adora queria manter essa posição até o final da corrida.

 _“Você é insana”_ , comentou Bow para Adora durante a troca de pneus, na quadragésima volta.  _“Ela não parou, vai continuar na sua frente e levar a taça.”_

“Catra não vai ganhar”, murmurou Adora entredentes, mais para si do que para o amigo. Fazia anos que ela não pronunciava o nome da antiga melhor amiga em voz alta. Adora pensava que trazia má sorte ou que a dor de perdê-la era tão intensa que jamais seria capaz de sequer falar sobre ela com outras pessoas.

 _“É melhor você torcer para que ela não vença.”_  A voz de Angella ecoou no rádio de Adora e ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha. Não tinha medo da CEO da BrightMoon, mas ela certamente merecia uma explicação para o que estava fazendo. Perder o tricampeonato para a BrightMoon seria um baque e tanto para a empresária, quando lutara tanto para que combustíveis renováveis fossem aceitos em corridas de grande porte.

Mas Adora já estava de volta à pista, quatro posições atrás de Catra. Não seria fácil reconquistar as posições que perdera no pit-stop, com a corrida já estabelecida, porém Adora fez o máximo no menor tempo possível. Ultrapassou dois carros por fora de uma curva especialmente perigosa, causando assobios impressionados de Bow e Glimmer pelo rádio.

Ela podia ver o carro vermelho de Catra ao cortar pela esquerda e passar o carro tecnológico de Entrapta velozmente. Adora desacelerou um pouco ao ver que o carro da frente a fechava por todas as aberturas possíveis encontradas. Enquanto isso, Catra pulou para uma posição à frente.

Adora não podia perdê-la de vista. Se deixasse Catra avançar mais posições, perderia a vantagem e, tinha certeza, sua antiga amiga chegaria ao pódio antes da última volta. Irritada com o comportamento do piloto à sua frente, Adora pisou no acelerador com força e atuou como se fosse passar pela direita. O piloto pegou a isca e tentou fechá-la, mas Adora freou, levou o carro para a esquerda e mudou a marcha para acelerar o mais rápido possível. Em segundos, ela estava na frente de novo.

Não demorou muito e Adora já estava atrás de Catra. Ela encarava com determinação seu carro, imaginando como poderia enganá-la e ultrapassá-la. Catra sabia todos os seus truques e artimanhas na pista, desde a época do kart. Decidiu que seria melhor manter os outros pilotos longe do que tentar uma manobra para avançar.

 _“Ei, Adora...”_ , chamou alguém pelo rádio, uma voz que ainda causava reboliço em suas entranhas.  _“O que você tá fazendo? Me perseguindo?”_

“Eu quero acabar com isso tudo, Catra”, respondeu Adora, se perguntando como o rádio das duas estava conectado. “Nossa briga... estamos há muito tempo lutando entre si... é estúpido.”

_“Estúpido para você. Não foi você que foi traída pela namorada.”_

“Isso foi há QUATRO ANOS, Catra!”, Adora gritou para o rádio, irritada. Ela impediu que Entrapta avançasse enquanto faziam uma curva e iam para a 22° volta. “Eu estava disposta a explicar tudo, mas você não quis me ouvir!”

Catra fez um barulho que indicava que ela tinha revirado os olhos de maneira debochada. Os dentes de Adora trincaram de raiva. Catra era tão cabeça oca! Ela queria tudo à sua maneira e não se importava com o resultado. Durante os anos que se conheciam, aquela não era a primeira vez que Catra não aceitava uma desculpa.

 

****

 

_“Catra, por favor, fala sério! Deixa de ser... você! Não vai acontecer de novo, eu prometo!”, implorou Adora enquanto andava pelos corredores do kartódromo. A corrida acabara horas atrás e ela e Catra provavelmente eram as únicas que ainda estavam ali._

_Adora ultrapassara Catra na última volta e ficara com o pódio naquela semana. Era apenas o terceiro lugar, não deveria ser importante, não quando Catra liderava o campeonato pelo quinto ano seguido com folga. Adora estava em terceiro e precisava do pódio para continuar na disputa da taça. Porém, a garota tomara as dores talvez um pouco mais do que deveria._

_O corredor por onde elas passavam estava escuro, exceto pelas as luzes de emergência. Catra seguia na frente, ignorando tudo o que Adora falara pelos últimos dez minutos. Adora não imaginava que os boxes do kartódromo eram tão grandes. Já tinham passado pela nona garagem e não parecia mais ter fim. Quando se estava dirigindo, tudo isso era um borrão para ela._

_“Catra...”, chamou Adora de novo ao ver que a amiga queria subir para o segundo andar do prédio e ir para a área administrativa. “Não podemos subir aí, você sabe.”_

_Mas Catra seguiu em frente. Seus passos pesados ecoavam pelo chão de mármore do segundo andar, mais ajeitado e menos sujo que os boxes de baixo. Adora suspirou, sentindo o peso da derrota daquela briga ser maior que o do terceiro lugar na corrida. Ela amava Catra com todo seu coração, mas era um pouco complicado lidar com ela às vezes._

_Catra parou somente no final do corredor extenso do segundo andar. A garota virou-se para Adora em um girar rápido de tornozelos, fazendo a amiga pular para trás assustada. A luz do luar estava contra o rosto de Catra e ela tinha uma aura sombria ao seu redor. Adora imediatamente lembrou-se da assistente social do orfanato em que viveram por tantos anos._

_Ela sacudiu a cabeça, tirando aquela imagem da mente. Catra não era nada como Sombria. Nunca seria. Elas tinham se livrado das garras daquela mulher insana há tempos e não deveria pensar nela ou em seu passado dentro do orfanato. A única coisa boa que conseguira extrair dali foi sua amizade com Catra, Scorpia e seu subsequente amor por veículos. Isso, Adora levaria para sempre._

_“O que você tá fazendo, Catra?”, indagou Adora._

_“Hoje é nosso aniversário”, ela respondeu, se encaminhando para uma porta e a abrindo com uma chave que tirara do bolso._

_“Aniversário de quê?” Adora estava um pouco assustada agora. Ela não se lembrava que comemorar nenhuma data com Catra. Será que todas aquelas_ pole positions _finalmente tinham elevado à cabeça de Catra a tal ponto que ela queria celebrar todas?_

_Catra não respondeu até voltar ao corredor com uma cesta de piquenique em uma mão e uma garrafa de vinho na outra. Ao perceber o olhar espantado de Adora, falou: “Faz cinco anos que beijamos pela primeira vez.”_

_Adora abriu e fechou a boca duas vezes, procurando uma resposta para aquela frase inesperada. Como Catra decorara aquela data? Adora lembrava-se do beijo perfeitamente, mas nunca pensou em_ lembrar _do dia. Catra nunca mencionara isso nos anos anteriores. De fato, depois daquele beijo, não houve nenhum outro, e Adora sentiu como se fosse um sinal para seguir em frente. Catra também. Ela vivia mencionando garotas que beijava nas festas dos pilotos. Será que era mentira?_

_“Isso é... inesperado”, disse Adora, ajudando Catra a estender a toalha de piquenique quadriculada. “A gente passou a adolescência inteira sem falar do que aconteceu naquele dia no orfanato.”_

_“A gente tinha que crescer antes, Adora.” Catra abriu a cesta e ofereceu a metade de um sanduíche natural à amiga. Ela tirou de lá duas taças de plástico e abriu o vinho. “Na verdade, eu nem sei se é a data certa. Só queria fazer algo especial.”_

_Catra deu de ombros enquanto tomava um gole de seu vinho. Era barato, talvez barato demais para o que elas ganhavam anualmente, porém Catra não completara 18 anos ainda, e havia poucos lugares em que um menor de idade poderia comprar uma garrafa de vinho._

_“Você cresceu bastante, definitivamente”, começou Adora, terminando de comer o sanduíche. “Começou odiando a Entrapta e seis meses atrás estava aos beijos com ela na festa da Glimmer.”_

_Catra engasgou no próprio vinho. A vermelhidão subiu ao seu pescoço, e era difícil saber se fora causado pelo engasgo ou pela vergonha. Adora abriu um sorrisinho amarelo. Naquele ponto das corridas de kart, era mais fácil descobrir quem não tinha ficado com alguém daquele círculo._

_“Foi uma vez e ela pulou em cima de mim”, justificou Catra ao encontrar sua voz. “Ou você prefere falar da vez que eu te encontrei com aquele piloto que se acha um pirata atrás dos arbustos do kartódromo de Salineas?”_

_“Isso não aconteceu como você tá pensando”, argumentou Adora, tentando encontrar palavras para explicar como ela e Sea Hawk se beijaram. “Eu estava... treinando. Praticando. Ele disse que não se importava. A gente tinha quinze anos, Catra, para de jogar isso em cima de mim.”_

_“Era outra coisa que tava em cima de você”, disse Catra, sorrindo maliciosamente. “Espero que tenha praticado muito.”_

_“Pratiquei, na verdade. Ficamos de novo em Plumeria.”_

_O rosto de Catra se contorceu em puro nojo. “Credo, Adora, a gente tá comendo aqui. Tenha mais respeito pelos sanduíches de Scorpia.”_

_“Foi mal”, desculpou-se Adora, rindo. Ela terminou sua taça de vinho e pediu por mais. Com a temporada quase no fim, era difícil ter momentos divertidos com Catra. As duas sempre estavam estressadas por conta das corridas ou dos estudos. Havia algo em rir com Catra que a lembrava dos dias que passavam na torre mais alta do orfanato. Ela sentia falta disso._

_“Foi mal por hoje, também”, disse Adora, colocando sua mão em cima da de Catra. “Não era minha intenção te tirar do pódio.”_

_“Não tem problema”, retrucou Catra, dando de ombros. “Fui meio egoísta pedindo pra você não ficar no pódio quando precisa mais da posição do que eu. Até porque, ano que vem, a competição vai ser diferente.”_

_“Do que está falando?”, indagou Adora, curiosa._

_Catra tinha aquele olhar. O mesmo ambicioso que fez as duas entrarem para o kart, o mesmo que a fez comprar o carrinho de rolimã tanto tempo atrás. Adora sentia em seu íntimo que o verdadeiro motivo de Catra tê-la chamado ali não era o beijo de cinco anos antes. Havia algo mais, e estava prestes a descobrir o que era._

_“A Horda entrou em contato”, disse Catra. Ela tomou um gole de vinho antes de continuar. “Os pilotos da empresa vão se aposentar da Copa Eternia. Eles nos querem como pilotos principais para a próxima temporada.”_

_Os olhos de Adora se arregalaram por causa da notícia. A Horda era uma das maiores empresas de combustível no mundo. Hordak, o CEO da companhia, era um dos homens mais ricos do planeta. Havia rumores que ele dormia numa câmara criogênica para se manter vivo. Honestamente, Adora não importava muito. O fato de correr na Copa Eternia, a maior competição automobilística do país, já era o bastante para ela._

_“Catra, isso é incrível!”, exclamou Adora, soltando seu terceiro sanduíche e pulando em cima de Catra para abraçá-la. Houve pouco tempo para Catra se preparar e ela acidentalmente derrubou um pouco de vinho na toalha. Ao ver a mancha, Adora grunhiu. “Desculpa. É da Scorpia, né? Ela vai me matar.”_

_“Não me importa”, disse Catra. Seus olhos estavam vidrados nos lábios de Adora, que continuava sentada em cima da amiga com os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. A distância que as separava era ínfima. O coração de Adora bateu descompassadamente. Ela tinha 13 anos de novo e estava de volta ao porão do orfanato. Ela queria beijar Catra de novo._

_“Talvez... a gente pudesse... celebrar o...”, tentou dizer Adora em palavras desconcertadas enquanto não tirava os olhos de Catra, mas a melhor amiga a impediu que continuar sua frase ao unir seus lábios mais uma vez._

_Foi diferente. Mais voraz. Mais desesperado. Adora e Catra sabiam o que estava em jogo dessa vez. Não eram crianças mais. Não era mais infantil. Eram duas mulheres experimentando o calor da melhor amiga como nunca antes. Era o que Adora secretamente ansiava desde quando vira Catra aos beijos com Entrapta aos 15 anos. Era o que ela desejava enquanto beijava Sea Hawk em Salineas na primeira noite bêbada de sua vida._

_Catra tentou desabotoar o macacão que Adora usava enquanto ainda a beijava, mas a garota a impediu. Adora guiou as mãos de Catra para dentro da sua roupa, permitindo que ela pegasse qualquer parte de seu corpo. Catra tirou o sutiã de Adora e deu uma risadinha entre os beijos, tirando-o do macacão e o jogando em um canto do corredor._

_Os beijos de Catra seguiram a forma de Adora. Seus caninos pontudos fizeram questão de deixar uma marca no pescoço da garota, que gemeu alto e agradeceu por não ter mais ninguém no kartódromo para ouvir o que estava acontecendo. Catra endureceu os mamilos de Adora por baixo do macacão enquanto tirava a parte de cima da sua roupa, deixando à mostra seu corpo marcado pelas garras dos gatos que a atacaram quando era mais nova._

_“Você não usa sutiã durante as corridas?”, indagou Adora com a testa franzida, sequer reparando no corpo seminu da amiga. Ela soltou um gemido de satisfação quando Catra chupou mais uma vez seu seio._

_“Adora, essa era a última coisa que eu queria que você reparasse”, disse Catra, ajudando a garota a se despir por completo. “E foi para uma ocasião especial.”_

_“Você me atrai aqui porque aparenta estar brava comigo por causa da corrida”, Adora começou a enumerar os acontecimentos da noite entre gemidos e gritinhos de excitação enquanto a língua de Catra passeava pelo seu corpo. “Diz que é sobre o aniversário do nosso primeiro beijo, mas na verdade é sobre o contrato que a Horda nos ofereceu para a próxima temporada. Então, você surpreende mais uma vez falando que esse era um plano para nós transarmos o tempo todo!”_

_“Eu adoraria transar contigo o tempo todo se você ficasse quieta por um minuto!”, reclamou Catra entre as pernas de Adora. “Seus gemidos são lindos, continue só com eles.”_

_“Você... é... insuportável...”, disse Adora, com a respiração entrecortada, sem fôlego por causa da língua de Catra em seu clitóris._

_Os olhos multicores de Catra surgiram entre as coxas de Adora. A sua expressão indicava que ela sorria enquanto continuava suas investidas. “Adora, eu te amo, mas você vai ter que calar a boca.”_

_Adora grunhiu, irritada, porém acatou a ordem de Catra. Por longos minutos, só se ouviu a respiração ofegante das duas e gemidos altos. O coração de Adora quase saiu pela boca quando ela atingiu o clímax. O corpo inteiro dela relaxou e Adora puxou Catra para que pudesse dar outro beijo nela._

_Elas voltaram a se sentar, agora com Catra no colo da amiga. Adora cobriu o que podia do seu corpo para continuar a comer seu sanduíche, deixado de lado porcamente. Ela ficou surpresa de não ter sentado em cima dele durante seu momento com Catra._

_“Sabe, isso aqui é legal”, comentou Adora. Catra enchia as taças de vinho mais uma vez e ofereceu uma a amiga. “É nosso primeiro encontro.”_

_“Era isso que tinha em mente”, retrucou Catra, sorrindo. Adora revirou os olhos. “Preciso da resposta sobre a Horda até amanhã.”_

_Adora se engasgou com o vinho. “Porque você só me conta as coisas no último minuto?”_

_“Eu pensei que você aceitaria logo de cara”, respondeu Catra, virando-se para Adora. Seu semblante estava magoado. Adora jurou que a viu fazer um biquinho antes de continuar. “É a Copa Eternia! O kart não vai nos sustentar para sempre, você sabe disso. Se quisermos continuar competindo, precisamos mudar de categoria.”_

_“Tá certo”, disse Adora quase como um murmúrio. Ela terminou sua taça de vinho e pediu por outra. Seu corpo começara a esquentar e ela não sabia se era do sexo ou do álcool. “Vamos assinar com a Horda por um ano. Tudo o que eles quiserem por um ano. Se houver uma proposta melhor depois de outra empresa, podemos aceitar sem ter que dever milhões para eles. Tudo bem?”_

_Não era a resposta que Catra aparentemente queria, mas ela aceitou com um aceno de cabeça. Elas beberam mais do vinho e transaram mais um pouco. A noite seguiu assim, descompromissada. Adora nega que viu o sol amanhecer naquele corredor do kartódromo, mas Catra contou para todos que conhecia o que as duas tinham feito ali naquela noite._

 

****

 

“E... chegamos a centésima volta da corrida!”, dizia a narradora da Copa Eternia, Madame Razz, uma antiga velocista que agora trabalhava para a emissora local. Ela não perdia o fôlego apesar da idade ou das mais de duas horas descrevendo o que acontecia na pista. “Para quem acabou de chegar, falta apenas cinquenta voltas para que o último campeão da Copa Eternia seja anunciado! A disputa está acirradíssima! Catra, Adora e a estreante da temporada, Frosta, ainda estão no jogo para levar a taça! O que você acha, Broom?”

“Ora, Razz, é muito difícil determinar por agora quem pode ser campeão. Mas parece que Catra e Adora não estão muito interessadas no prêmio. Vocês repararam em como elas estão correndo hoje?” Broom, fiel companheiro de Razz para todos os momentos, questionou a audiência. “As duas não estão aqui para ganhar, se me permite dizer.”

“E o que faz você dizer isso, Broom?”

“Adora largou em primeiro, mas, na primeira volta, perdeu mais de vinte posições. Se pudermos ver no replay, nota-se que ela faz de tudo para que Catra não avance. É como se não se importasse com sua posição, mas com a posição da ex-namorada.”

“Catra e Adora tiveram um passado enquanto pilotavam para a Horda, é verdade”, disse Razz, comunicando para quem não sabia do relacionamento entre as duas. “Você acha que isso influenciou a corrida hoje?”

“Bom, não sou nenhum expert em relacionamentos amorosos — pergunte à minha mulher sobre isso.” Risadas no estúdio. O cameraman focou na erguida de sobrancelha de Razz. “Mas eu acredito que ainda exista algum problema não resolvido entre as duas. É uma pena, porque Catra e Adora eram incríveis no curto tempo delas na Horda.”

“Foi uma mudança ruim, Adora ter entrado para a BrightMoon?”

“Não para quem ADORA uma confusão.” Mais risadas. Razz olhou para a câmera sem nenhuma expressão, se arrependendo de ter contratado Broom para ser seu comentarista. “A rivalidade delas, e consequentemente de suas equipes, criou um monopólio no pódio. Veja só, hoje elas competem pelo tricampeonato. Ninguém na história da Copa Eternia ganhou três vezes a taça.”

“Obrigada pelos comentários, Broom”, agradeceu Razz. “E olha só! Catra está na luta para ultrapassar Adora! As duas mantém as posições de quarto e quinto lugar desde a 54º volta. Uau! Catra literalmente RODOU o carro na pista e saiu na frente de Adora! Isso é incrível! Ninguém jamais conseguiu realizar uma manobra assim no asfalto antes! Que pneus essa menina está usando?!”

“Não são os pneus, Razz, e sim a habilidade genial de Catra”, respondeu Broom. “Se minha memória não falha, ela e Adora participaram de uma corrida de demolição em seu primeiro ano competindo na Copa Eternia.”

“Ora, as maravilhas não param! Elas são jovens, mas têm muitas histórias para contar.”

“Realmente, Madame Razz. Como eu queria saber mais desse dia, viu? Talvez explicaria como tudo mudou de uma hora para a outra.”

****

 

_“Isso é uma péssima ideia, Catra”, disse Adora, mordendo o lábio e fitando com horror o lugar que a sua namorada decidira passar a noite. “A gente vai morrer aí dentro.”_

_“Você é muito pessimista, Adora”, retrucou Catra, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Ela sempre quisera participar de uma corrida de demolição e ali estava a sua chance. “A gente vai_ vencer _.”_

_Adora engoliu em seco, se arrependendo de conscientemente ter feito parte daquela escolha. A Copa Eternia chegava na metade de sua temporada com as duas estreantes realizando corridas espetaculares que colocaram a sua equipe, a Horda, em primeiro no campeonato. Cada uma tinha duas vitórias e a sétima corrida seria dali três dias._

_Catra tivera a ideia genial de ir dirigindo até o autódromo. Adora tinha concordado, porque parecia divertido atravessar o país com a namorada. Mas ela sabia que Catra não aceitaria somente dirigir e comer em lanchonetes na beira da estrada. Sua tão amada namorada encontrara um lugar onde era feito corridas de demolição e insistira que as duas corressem no circuito._

_“Se a gente aparecer com um riscado nesse carro no domingo, o Hordak vai nos devorar”, argumentou Adora, quase às lágrimas. “Catra, isso é loucura. Você nem sabe dirigir na terra.”_

_Catra parou por um instante e virou-se para Adora. Sua expressão era séria e insana ao mesmo tempo. Seus olhos multicores brilhavam apenas com a vontade de realizar o desafio. Adora suspirou, sabendo que perdera a discussão._

_“Não podemos usar o carro, eu dei nomes falsos à organizadora”, falou Catra em tom resoluto. “Ela disse que a gente podia pegar qualquer um do ferro velho e torcer para ele funcionar.”_

_“Nomes falsos?”, Adora indagou, sabendo que iria se arrepender logo em seguida._

_“Eu sou a Cruz e você é a McQueen.” Catra sorriu abobalhada._

_Adora apenas soltou um suspiro de derrota. “Nossos nomes falsos são de um filme que a gente via quando criança. Caramba, você realmente me odeia.”_

_Catra riu do tom de funeral da namorada e a puxou para um beijo rápido. “Espero que o prêmio valha a pena.”_

_“A gente fica com o carro”, respondeu Catra, voltando a andar. Tudo no circuito tinha lama e Adora se arrependeu de usar seu tênis branco comprado no fim de semana anterior. Era para ser uma viagem tranquila com motéis e as duas longe dos paparazzi, que as perseguiam cada vez mais. É claro que Catra tinha que arruinar tudo._

_Em seu íntimo, Adora sabia que também estava animada para a corrida. Era algo que nunca participara antes e sequer ouvira falar enquanto crescia. Pela animação da namorada, ela supôs que Catra deveria ter mencionado sobre algumas vezes. Mas, elas nunca tiveram dinheiro para nada além das cidades que visitavam nos campeonatos nacionais de kart. Ela vira coisas incríveis nos seus anos de kart, no entanto jamais tivera tempo para apreciá-las como devia._

_Elas se encontraram com o filho da organizadora no ferro velho. Ele mostrou para Catra os carros que funcionavam (“Funcionar é bem diferente de estar em perfeitas condições”, ele disse sabiamente) e a garota ficou encantada com a quantidade de veículos antigos do lugar._

_“A corrida é em três horas, então eu sugiro vocês se apressarem”, falou o homem. Ele tinha um sorriso estranho no rosto, como se soubesse que as duas seriam massacradas em menos de cinco minutos de circuito._

_“Isso é incrível! Vou ganhar um carro!”, exclamou Catra. Ela não olhou nenhum carro que o homem mostrara. Ao invés disso, saltitou pelos entulhos do ferro velho, observando outros veículos. Catra sabia que tinha mais do que tinha visto e estava disposta a encontrar_ aquele _carro que a organizadora da corrida jamais entregaria de mãos dadas. Era esse que ela queria._

_“Você pode se apressar? Vamos nos atrasar para nossa morte”, reclamou Adora, na terceira fila de veículos amassados e destruídos. Ela duvidava que tinha um ali que valia alguma coisa. Só esperava que Catra escolhesse um que não as matasse de tétano antes mesmo de entrar no circuito._

_“ADORA, OLHA ISSO AQUI!” O grito veio do quinto corredor de carros. Adora levou um susto e se atrapalhou na hora de correr até a namorada. Ela tropeçou em uma bateria velha e caiu de frente no chão enlameado. Suas mãos e seus joelhos estavam sujos, mas nada além de sua dignidade tinha se ferido. Com os lábios curvados em fúria, ela prosseguiu para encontrar Catra._

_A namorada apontava para um carro de corrida antigo, tão empoeirado quanto os objetos que ficavam na torre no orfanato. Um dia, o carro tinha sido vermelho, com um grande número 1 em um fundo branco em destaque no seu capô. Era bem baixo e o volante ficava no lado direito. Os pneus, obviamente, estavam murchos._

_“É um Ford antigo”, disse Adora, dando uma volta ao redor do carro. O nome da fabricante estava em preto embaixo das linhas de velocidade brancas que culminavam em outro número 1._

_“Não é qualquer Ford antigo”, começou Catra. Ela pulava de excitação. “É um Ford GT40! Ele ganhou a Le Mans por quatro anos seguidos! É um dos carros de corrida mais apreciados e amados no mundo inteiro.”_

_“O que ele está fazendo em um ferro velho no meio do nada, então?”_

_“Eu não tenho a mínima ideia, mas é esse carro eu que vou levar para o circuito.”_

_Adora encarou Catra como se ela fosse louca_ _—_ _e, considerando, ela era. “Catra, você nem sabe se ele ainda funciona.”_

_“É o que eu vou checar agora.” Catra abriu a porta do carro e pulou para dentro, sem se importar com a poeira das décadas que ele ficara estacionado no ferro velho. Adora fez uma careta. Tinham se inscrito como dupla na corrida e ela, dali a pouco, teria de entrar no carro de um jeito ou de outro. “Uau, tá tudo igualzinho os das revistas!”_

_Catra procurou pela chave em todos os lugares do carro e a encontrou no tapete embaixo de seu pé. Ela sorriu animada para Adora ao girar a chave do carro e ouvir o ronco do motor. Ele engasgou um pouco, porém, considerando o tempo que estava ali, era uma surpresa que o GT40 funcionasse tão bem._

_“Hm, a gente precisa tirar a trava de roda”, comentou Adora. “Temos que chamar o filho daquela maluca.”_

_Os olhos de Catra arregalaram por um instante. Ela saiu do carro, foi em direção à Adora e apertou seus ombros com força. “Não podemos mostrar a eles que achamos o GT. E se eles soubessem que estava aqui o tempo todo? E se foi a organizadora que propositalmente escondeu-o nessa baderna? A gente tem que tirar ele daqui sem fazer barulho.”_

_“Você quer participar de uma corrida de demolição com ele!”, exclamou Adora, se afastando do aperto de Catra. “É isso que você chama de não fazer barulho?!”_

_“Bem...” Pela primeira vez desde que Adora conhecia Catra, viu a garota gaguejar. Aquela viagem estava levando às duas ao limite e, se por acaso elas sobrevivessem ao que estava por vi, Adora imaginou que continuariam juntas para sempre. “Se nós aparecermos com ele na pista, ela não terá outra opção se não aceitar que esse foi o carro que escolhemos.”_

_“Catra, odeio você”, murmurou Adora, tentando conter um sorriso. Não podia ser sempre a favor das ideias da namorada, mas Adora sabia o tanto que ela era geniosa._

_Imersa em seus pensamentos, Catra não ouviu sua declaração. Ela tirou uma chave de fenda do seu bolso de trás e começou a trabalhar para retirar a trava de roda do GT40. Adora olhou para os lados e se perguntou o que deveria fazer. Catra não parecia precisar de ajuda. Ela assoviou uma melodia da época que era criança no orfanato, algo que a fazia lembrar dos dias da Sombria e dos rolimãs conquistados com muito suor e suco de limão._

_Em nenhum de seus sonhos quando criança ela imaginou que estaria ali. Ao lado de Catra, tinha certeza que continuaria. Porém, no maior campeonato automobilístico do país? Em uma empresa milionária?_ Namorando _sua amiga de infância? Adora nunca apreciara realmente o significado que Catra tinha na sua vida e a verdade era que, se não fosse por ela, não estaria em lugar nenhum._

_“Pronto!”, exclamou Catra minutos depois com a trava nas mãos. Deixou o objeto de lado e ofereceu sua mão para Adora, sorrindo. “Quer dar uma volta no meu carango, gatinha?”_

_As orelhas de Adora ficaram vermelhas. “Se você parar de falar como um velho tarado, sim.”_

_“Sua sinceridade me machuca às vezes.” Catra parecia não se importar com isso. Ela abriu a porta do passageiro para Adora e a ajudou. O Ford GT40 tinha algumas versões produzidas para os civis, e essa era uma delas. O banco era de couro e desconfortável. Não tinha cinto de segurança. Adora se imaginou balançando para lá e para cá dentro do carro durante a corrida, dali a pouco. Pelo menos não tinha comido muito na janta._

_Catra se posicionou no banco do motorista e, antes de dar partida, beijou os lábios da namorada apaixonadamente. “Obrigada por ser tão louca quanto eu.” Adora ficou parada enquanto o carro dava partida e cantava pneu para sair do ferro velho, absorvendo o que Catra acabara de falar. De fato, sua vida não faria sentido nenhum se ela não tivesse conhecido Catra naquele corredor escuro do orfanato tantos anos antes._

_Elas passaram velozmente pelo dono do ferro velho, mesmo com os pneus murchos. Ele sequer teve tempo de reclamar sobre o carro que haviam escolhido e isso fez Adora abrir um sorriso divertido. Qualquer saída com Catra sempre se transformava em uma aventura incrível._

_Catra parou no posto antes de entrarem na pista. Ela calibrou os pneus e conversou com o frentista sobre o carro que tecnicamente acabara de roubar. O frentista comentou que havia muitos veículos clássicos mofando no ferro velho e Adora não ficou surpresa ao ver os olhos da namorada brilhando com a possibilidade de encontrar mais carros antigos naquele entulho. Ela precisava tirar Catra daquela cidade o mais rápido possível._

_“Tá pronta para a corrida das nossas vidas?”, indagou Catra ao entrar no circuito enlameado, acelerando o GT40 de modo que lama voasse pelas rodas de trás._

_“Eu preferiria estar atrás de um volante”, retrucou Adora, se segurando firme nas beiradas internas do carro. De longe, ela viu a dona da pista arregalar os olhos para a escolha nada ortodoxa de Catra. Adora abriu um sorriso diante da ousadia da namorada. Elas estariam encrencadas independentemente do resultado da corrida._

_“SENHORAS E SENHORES.” A voz da mulher ecoou pela pista e os espectadores gritaram em resposta, entusiasmados. Ao contrário dos autódromos, o contato com o público ali era bem mais perto e íntimo. Adora não gostou disso. Qualquer xingamento em coro seria escutado perfeitamente por ela e Catra. “Bem-vindos ao circuito Thunder Hollow! Aqui, pessoas de todas as idades têm a opção de escolher um carro no meu ferro velho e participar da corrida mais perigosa do país! As regras são bem claras, mas vocês podem repeti-las aos novatos?!”_

_A plateia urrou em uníssono. Adora sentiu os tímpanos arderem com o barulho. “GANHA MAIS QUEM BATE MAIS!”_

_Adora engoliu em seco. Catra não tinha mencionado nada sobre bater em outros carros. Olhou de soslaio para a namorada e ficou ao mesmo tempo assustada e agradecida ao perceber que Catra estava tão chocada quanto ela._

_“As corridas de demolição dos filmes não eram assim”, justificou-se Catra, sem olhar para Adora._

_“Talvez elas tenham mudado um pouco o conceito após sessenta anos fazendo a mesma coisa”, comentou Adora. O pânico em sua voz era palpável. Caramba, Scorpia ficaria arrasada ao saber que tinham morrido no meio do nada participando de uma corrida maluca sem tê-la chamado._

_“Oito carros na pista!”, a locutora retomou a fala após gritos ensurdecedores da multidão. “Apenas UM deverá sair funcionando! Dez voltas! Duvido que os novatos durem isso tudo!” A plateia riu e Adora sentiu que estavam apontando para o carro de corrida antigo e vermelho no qual estava sentada. “AGORA!”_

_Catra se assustou com o grito e pisou no acelerador com mais força do que necessário. O GT40 ganhou impulso para frente e atravessou o circuito sem se preocupar com as rotas estipuladas em cinco segundos. Adora sequer teve tempo de gritar com Catra antes que ela girasse o volante na última hora e desviasse da mureta que abrigava a arquibancada cheia de pessoas insanas._

_O Ford ficou parado por um minuto. Catra entrara em pânico, Adora sentia isso. Ela não conseguiria terminar a corrida sem que capotasse as duas no meio da lama ou ficassem bem ali, paradas enquanto o ônibus escolar com um chifre personalizado em seu capô as partisse no meio._

_“SE FICAR PARADO VAI SER CORTADO!” A multidão enfurecida gritava bem atrás das garotas. Eles começaram a chamar o demolidor, que tirava os carros sem condições de continuar da pista._

_Catra não movia um músculo sequer. Adora tentou chamar sua atenção, mas a namorada apenas olhava para o horizonte, observando em pânico a roubada em que se metera. Contudo, Adora não iria deixar isso acontecer. Ela não tinha experiência nenhuma em estradas de terra, porém tinha como missão salvar a honra do GT40 — e, claro, da sua namorada._

_“Catra, saia do volante!”, Adora gritou no ouvido da namorada, puxando ela para o lado do passageiro. “Me deixa dirigir, vamos!”_

_Catra piscou duas vezes e fitou Adora como se ela fosse louca. “Você nem sabe fazer_ drift _!”_

_“E nem você, pelo jeito! Vamos, deixa eu tirar a gente dessa! Confia em mim!”_

_Os ecos dos gritos da torcida continuaram. Catra pensou por dois segundos antes de se contorcer para sair do banco de motorista. Adora comemorou internamente a mudança de ideia da namorada e logo se ajeitou como a piloto do GT40. Ela acelerou com menos potência que Catra e foi dando voltas, na expectativa de pegar o jeito do volante o mais rápido possível. O ônibus escolar estava na sua cola e a plateia incitava a destruição completa do pequeno e clássico Ford._

_“Vamos, Swift Wind, você consegue fazer isso”, murmurou Adora para o volante enquanto realizava um drift para fugir do ônibus. A motorista do ônibus bateu de frente com o muro de proteção._

_“Você chamou_ meu _carro de quê?”, indagou Catra ao perceber o nome dado por Adora ao GT40._

 _“Quem tá_ dirigindo _ele mesmo?”_

 _“Quem foi que_ escolheu _ele mesmo?”_

_“SE SEGURA!”_

_Catra não teve outra escolha a não ser gritar e rezar para que Adora soubesse o que estava fazendo. A pancada veio indolor do lado do passageiro, mas quase fez Swift Wind capotar devido à velocidade que estavam. Adora soltou um grito furioso e engatou a terceira na tentativa de afugentar o carro que batera contra ela. Girou o GT40 por 180 graus e pisou fundo no acelerador, batendo na traseira do outro carro. Catra comemorou tirando seu corpo para fora do Swift Wind e incitando a plateia a torcerem por elas._

_“TRÊS CARROS CONTINUAM NA CORRIDA!”, a locutora anunciou. Ótimo. Adora precisava enfrentar mais dois. “Será que as novatas irão aguentar a pressão?!”_

_“Eu vou pressionar minha mão na sua cara, velha ridícula”, murmurou Adora, desviando da caminhonete gigante que entrara em seu caminho. Catra sorriu com o comentário. Adora era muito territorial e, mesmo se passando anos, não admitia que alguém proferisse uma palavra contra a namorada._

_As duas caminhonetes sobreviventes tentavam como podiam passar por cima do GT40, mas sem sucesso. Olhando para fora do carro, Catra passava instruções para Adora de onde ir e como se desviar. Swift Wind respondia bem aos comandos para um carro com mais de 50 anos e o sorriso não saía do rosto de Adora._

_Ela agora entendia porque Catra queria participar daquilo. A adrenalina que corria por suas veias era incomparável a qualquer corrida que participara na vida. Era incrível como seus reflexos estavam atentos ao que acontecia na pista. Adora queria que Catra experimentasse o mesmo que sentia naquele momento, mas algo em como sua namorada gritava insultos para os outros competidores dizia que ela estava bem confortável com sua posição._

_“Adora...” Catra voltou para o interior do carro, os olhos arregalados de pavor. Adora tentara uma manobra arriscada e deixara parte de Swift Wind percorrer a mureta que as separava dos espectadores. Ela quase matara Catra no processo, jogando-a para fora do carro._

_Mas sua técnica funcionara, já que uma das caminhonetes praticamente alçou voo ao tentar fazer o mesmo e acabou mergulhando numa arquibancada. Por sorte, aquela divisão da pista estava vazia e, Adora esperava, ninguém teria se machucado._

_“ÚLTIMA VOLTA. DOIS COMPETIDORES.” A organizadora gritou com o último suspiro de seus pulmões. “QUEM IRÁ SOBREVIVER?”_

_Catra parecia tão nervosa quanto estivera por trás do volante de Swift Wind. Não conseguira sequer agitar os espectadores. Era a corrida da sua vida. Adora estava apenas dirigindo por ela. O GT40 parecia ter vida própria e entender o que passava nas cabeças das garotas._

_“Nós vamos passar por baixo dele”, disse Adora, determinada. Ela fez um_ drift _e começou a correr rente à F-250 com suspensão elevada que sobrara na pista. De cima, seu motorista ria descontroladamente da situação._ Era _risível. Um carro tão pequeno contra um monstro que provavelmente esmagara uma quantidade absurda de Fords em sua vida. Adora era sincera: ela não gostava das probabilidades._

_“Se a gente morrer,” começou Catra, se segurando onde podia dentro do carro “saiba que escondi o número do Sea Hawk quando vocês se conheceram porque tava com ciúmes.”_

_Incrédula, Adora se recusou a olhar para Catra. “Não é hora para isso!”_

_“Odeio você, falando nisso”, complementou Catra quando Adora mudou a marcha e desacelerou um pouco à medida que a caminhonete fazia uma volta no circuito. Adora tinha que planejar aquele passo meticulosamente. Se errasse por um quilômetro a mais, era elas que seriam amassadas pelas rodas gigantes da F-250._

_“Essa ideia é sua, lembra disso”, retrucou Adora, mudando a marcha e jogando o carro com o resto da sua coragem por baixo da caminhonete._

_A F-250 ficou parada onde estava. O Ford GT40 passou por baixo dela, e o teto do carro raspou um nada do outro veículo. Foi o suficiente para que o tanque de gasolina começasse a vazar. Pelo retrovisor, Adora viu o piloto abrir a porta e cair na lama, fugindo desesperado do carro. Ela freou Swift Wind momentos antes de chegar na arquibancada._

_Adora não soube dizer qual barulho foi mais ensurdecedor: a plateia vibrando o final da corrida ou a explosão do seu concorrente. Ela sorriu para Catra, ainda paralisada de medo, e beijou o rosto da namorada._

_“Obrigada por isso!”, ela agradeceu, manobrando o carro para que as duas pudessem sair do circuito._

_Catra engoliu em seco, começando a se recuperar do choque. Talvez, um ínfimo talvez, ela não fosse a mais maluca da relação. “De nada. Você merece umas loucuras de vez em quando.”_

_“As vencedoras da corrida Thunder Hollow”, disse a dona do circuito de maneira monótona. A arquibancada aplaudiu e gritou para as duas garotas. “Elas levam para casa o carro que usaram e mais mil dólares.”_

_“Sabe, eu gostei de Swift Wind”, disse Catra três horas mais tarde. Elas estavam deitadas na mesma cama de um motel barato, aproveitando o prêmio em dinheiro que haviam ganhado. “É um nome bom para um carro.”_

_“Ele é rápido, afinal de contas”, comentou Adora, nos braços de Catra. A adrenalina sumia de seu corpo aos poucos. Ao lembrar das loucuras que fizera em Thunder Hollow, Adora tinha certeza de que não as faria novamente. Tinha sido incrível, mas era uma oportunidade única. Além do mais, elas tinham sido reconhecidas e provavelmente nunca mais poderiam pisar naquela cidade._

_“Como uma rajada de vento”, falou Catra, sonolenta. “Eu não dirigi, mas hoje deve ter sido uma das melhores noites da minha vida. Obrigada por isso, McQueen.”_

_Adora riu. Como pensara no início daquela noite, sairiam de Thunder Hollow mais unidas que antes. Adora tinha certeza de que nada poderia separá-las. “De nada, Cruz.”_

 

****

Catra não dirigiu muito naquela noite, mas fez questão de aprender como dirigir em pistas com lama e terra. Durante o recesso entre temporadas, ela se mudou para uma cidadezinha no meio do nada com seu carro e se esforçou o máximo que podia para aumentar suas habilidades. Enquanto isso, Adora assinava com a BrightMoon sem seu conhecimento.

Adora admitia que tinha sido muito babaca em aceitar mudar de empresa quando ela e Catra discutiam se permaneceriam na Horda ou não. Mas Angella, a CEO, tinha uma proposta bem convincente e parecia hesitar em chamar Catra para sua equipe, uma vez que sua filha também corria para a empresa. Foi algo que Adora se arrependeu no minuto em que assinou o contrato de dois anos com a BrightMoon. Ainda mais quando Glimmer desistiu de correr para ser chefe de equipe um ano depois. Catra não merecia aquela traição, não quando estava tão longe para discutir o que fariam.

A briga que aconteceu assim que Catra voltou de seu retiro foi horrível. A pior que Adora teve a infelicidade de participar. Foi mais pessoal do que deveria ter sido. Catra terminou todo o relacionamento ali. Disse que Adora poderia pegar suas coisas e partir na mesma noite. Foi como uma facada em seu peito. Ela não queria se distanciar de Catra, ainda tinha esperança de que tudo poderia ser resolvido com uma conversa honesta, mas Adora esquecia com quem estava lidando. Catra não conversava muito. Ela agia.

Faltando apenas dez voltas para o fim da corrida, Adora pensou em tudo o que tinha passado nos últimos anos longe de Catra. Ela crescera como piloto, uma vez que estava longe da sombra da ex-namorada. Ela arranjara novos amigos além de Scorpia, com quem sequer conversava mais. Ela tivera outros namoros, longe das pistas de corrida. Como Catra tão bem colocara tantos anos antes, elas precisavam crescer longe uma da outra para se encontrarem outra vez.

Adora estava em décimo segundo lugar. Catra vinha logo atrás. Frosta, a estreante da temporada, despontava longe delas, em um incrível primeiro lugar. Faltava pouco. Apenas mais alguns quilômetros e a Copa Eternia terminaria para sempre. Adora estava satisfeita com o seu final. Duas vezes campeã, inúmeras  _pole positions_ , patrocínios e prêmios em dinheiro que jamais sonhara enquanto montava seu primeiro rolimã com cinco anos.

“Bow, tem como me colocar no rádio da Catra?”, perguntou Adora, tendo uma ideia de repente.

 _“Adora, essa não é a melhor das suas ideias”_ , respondeu seu amigo. Ela entendia que ele e Glimmer sempre queriam seu bem, mas os dois jamais iriam compreender a complexidade do relacionamento que tinha com Catra.  _“Ainda mais com Angella ouvindo tudo.”_

“Ela pode ouvir”, disse Adora, tentando deixar o tom amargo longe da sua voz. “Eu aprecio tudo o que ela fez por mim, mas se não fosse por ela, essa corrida da forma que está acontecendo não iria existir.”

Houve um momento de silêncio onde Adora teve certeza de que Glimmer e Bow estavam se entreolhando, preocupados.  _“Tudo bem, eu farei meu melhor”_ , disse Bow, soltando um suspiro derrotado.

Adora completou uma volta ao esperar o retorno de Bow. Ela encarava seu retrovisor com uma determinação cega. Conhecia tão bem a pista que poderia correr nela de olhos fechados e não bateria em nenhuma curva. Era a primeira pista que ela e Catra tinham corrido quando faziam parte da Horda. Era onde elas treinaram por meses. Era a pista na cidade onde costumavam morar.

 _“Ei, Adora...”_  O tom de murmúrio de Catra chegou em seus ouvidos e não pode deixar de abrir um sorriso. Catra a chamava daquela maneira sussurrada e lenta, quase como um ronronar de gato, desde que tinham quinze anos. Adora só nunca reparou que Catra era loucamente apaixonada por ela até mais tarde.  _“O que você quer? Tem que ser rápida, a corrida tá acabando.”_

“Você lembra daquele rolimã que fizemos?”, questionou Adora, olhando no retrovisor para tentar ter um vislumbre da reação de Catra. “Aquele primeiro. Com as rodinhas que compramos juntando dinheiro de limonada vendida em um parque. Um parque aqui perto.”

Catra soltou uma risadinha.  _“Não vai me vencer com nostalgia.”_

“Mas você lembra, não?”, insistiu Adora, fechando Catra no momento que ela tentou avançar. “Como você construiu as partes de madeira roubando pedaços dos vizinhos do orfanato. Como você pediu ajuda a Scorpia porque não sabia ler as instruções da revista que ensinava como montar rolimãs. É difícil lembrar das coisas que a gente fazia com cinco anos, mas eu sei que você lembra.”

Nenhuma resposta. O carro de Catra desacelerou um pouco, e perdeu uma posição. Adora freou e deixou com que o carro que estava entre as duas passasse na sua frente. Ela imaginou pela centésima vez naquele dia como o público estava reagindo ao que as duas faziam na pista.

 _“Eu lembro.”_  A resposta veio algum tempo depois, um murmúrio sincero e dolorido. O tom de Catra não era o mesmo sarcasmo que ela sempre mantivera ao falar com Adora nos últimos anos. Era como se a verdade finalmente tivesse lhe batido na porta.  _“Bons tempos, né? Lembra quando você martelou o próprio dedo enquanto construíamos seu rolimã e você teve que contar para a Sombria o que a gente fazia na torre?”_

Adora riu alto com a memória. Por um milésimo de segundo, tudo voltou a ser como era antes da Copa Eternia entrar em suas vidas. Era só duas amigas que gostavam de correr e se divertir enquanto isso. A maioria dos pilotos com quem tinham corrido no kart tinham mudado de categoria com elas. Imaginou se algum deles sentia falta da simplicidade do kartódromo como ela.

“A gente não precisa disso, Catra”, disse Adora. Faltava apenas cinco voltas para o fim da corrida. “Estamos longe dos dez primeiros. Não vamos conseguir chegar a tempo. Frosta vai ganhar o campeonato. Ela é tão boa quanto a gente.”

 _“Perder para uma pirralha de dezoito anos machuca”_ , retrucou Catra com um muxoxo de impaciência.

“É melhor se acostumar, porque eu e você estamos ficando velhas para as pistas”, informou Adora sarcasticamente. Catra riu pelo rádio. “A BrightMoon vai pegar outro piloto mais novo que eu e partir para outra competição. Não duvide que a Horda não fará o mesmo. E o que vai sobrar de nós duas?”

 _“Scorpia deve arranjar um programa de televisão pra gente”_ , disse Catra. Adora viu pelo retrovisor os olhos da ex-namorada brilhando com a ideia.  _“E nós temos o Swift Wind. Ele vale uma grana agora que tá todo concertado.”_

Adora não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto. A corrida estava terminando e não tinha nenhuma perspectiva de chegar ao pódio, mas aquela conversa com Catra tinha sido libertadora. A última vez em que se sentira tão bem fora antes de Catra fugir para seu retiro espiritual. Desde então, sua vida era uma montanha-russa que tinha mais descidas do que subidas.

Ouviu-se um chiado no rádio. Ao olhar para trás, Adora percebeu que não era culpa de Catra. Alguém tinha cortado a transmissão entre as duas.  _“Eu sinto muito, Adora”_ , disse Bow.  _“Angella pediu para que a conversa parasse.”_

“Tá tudo bem”, disse Adora, sentindo o coração mais leve. “Eu já conversei bastante. Hora de terminar a corrida.”

Frosta ficou em primeiro lugar na corrida e levou o último troféu da Copa Eternia, tornando-se a piloto mais jovem a realizar o feito. Era um bom fim de temporada, Adora pensou. Frosta estava longe de ser tão experiente quanto Catra ou ela, mas a garota estava no caminho certo. Adora esperava que ela conseguisse um bom contrato com outra equipe em outra competição o mais rápido possível.

“Você correu bem”, comentou Glimmer assim que Adora desceu do carro no pit-stop. Ela e Bow estavam parados um do lado do outro, tensos. Os dois provavelmente teriam levado uma bronca de Angella enquanto Adora dava a volta final. Ela se sentiu mal por fazer os amigos passarem por isso. Aquela discussão era apenas entre ela e Catra, não deveria prejudicar os outros.

“Glimmer, seja honesta”, pediu Adora, tirando o capacete e o colocando em cima do capô do carro. Ela abraçou os amigos e ficou agradecida ao sentir que eles retribuíram o abraço.

“Você ficou completamente maluca, Adora!”, explodiu Bow, histérico, e Adora curvou os lábios na tentativa de esconder seu sorriso. “Conversar com Catra no meio da corrida? O que estava pensando? BrightMoon não vai querer te patrocinar em outros campeonatos se continuar com essa atitude.”

“Bow, minha mãe a chamou  _exatamente_  por causa dessa atitude”, retrucou Glimmer, oferecendo uma piscadela para Adora. “Ela terá de arcar com as consequências.”

“Obrigada, Glimmer”, agradeceu Adora com um aceno de cabeça. Ela viu o carro de Catra entrando nos boxes e começou a se afastar dos amigos. “Eu... uh... tenho que...”

“Vai logo, Adora”, empurrou Glimmer, sorrindo. Bow as fitou, horrorizado. Glimmer nunca gostou de Catra, então aquele gesto era muito importante. Adora agradeceu com um olhar e se virou na direção dos boxes da Horda.

Scorpia a viu primeiro. Ela acenou de longe e correu os últimos metros que as distanciava para dar-lhe um abraço que quase quebrou as costelas de Adora. Mesmo assim, não deixou de sorrir. Fazia anos desde a última conversa de verdade que tivera com Scorpia. Adora lembrou-se que ela também ouvira as duas discutindo durante a corrida e se sentiu um pouco melhor. Aqueles momentos tinham sido compartilhados com ela também.

“Ah, é bom ver você nesse box de novo”, disse Scorpia ao soltar Adora. “Cá entre nós, tudo ficou menos divertido quando você se foi.”

Adora deu um meio sorriso. “Imagino que sim.”

“E a Catra ficou  _insuportável_. Falava de você o dia inteiro. Treinava mencionando você, dizia nas reuniões que você era insubstituível, chegou até a correr com seu carro uma vez.”

Dessa vez, Adora riu de verdade — talvez mais do tom cômico de Scorpia do que as situações que Catra fizera a Horda passar por sua causa. Ela não gostava de pensar na tristeza que Catra sentira ao ser traída. Nem como essa tristeza se transformou em ódio e vingança. Mas ela tinha que enfrentar essas emoções agora.

Seu estômago deu uma volta completa ao ver Catra sair do seu carro. Adora nunca admitiria em voz alta, mas Catra em seu macacão preto da Horda era a coisa mais sensual que vira em toda sua vida. Ele simplesmente caía tão bem nela que Adora não aguentava esperar chegar em um hotel para poder tirá-lo de seu corpo. Aquela vez que tinham feito um piquenique na parte administrativa do kartódromo tinha sido a primeira de muitas.

Ela engoliu em seco, sentindo os olhos de Catra cravados em si. Sua expressão era indecifrável. Algum membro da equipe pegara seu capacete e Catra agora caminhava na direção onde Adora e Scorpia estavam. Adora sentiu suas pernas virarem gelatina. Era mais fácil quando estavam à distância de um carro uma da outra. Quando era só a voz que Adora ouvia.

Ela passou tanto tempo fingindo que Catra não era nada além de uma corredora que o que falara para a antiga namorada também eram falas para si mesma. Adora também precisava se lembrar da época em que montavam rolimãs na torre mais alta de um orfanato defasado.

“Ei, Adora...”, cumprimentou Catra à uma distância segura da ex. Sua determinação também se esvaziara ao ter que enfrentar alguém com quem lutara por tanto tempo sem nenhum motivo.

“Oi, Catra”, respondeu Adora, acenando timidamente.

“Fez uma boa corrida”, elogiou a garota, tentando não sorrir. “Não é fácil me deixar longe do pódio.”

“Tive anos de prática.” Adora curvou os ombros modestamente.

Scorpia revirou os olhos e levantou os braços, indignada. “Por favor! Sem conversinhas! Resolvam isso logo!” E empurrou Adora para mais perto de Catra. Elas não se chocaram, mas Adora ficou perto o bastante pra reconhecer o perfume que Catra costumava usar quando namoravam.

Catra a fitou profusamente. Adora se pegou sentindo falta daqueles olhares determinados, que a faziam querer desistir de tudo e tirar o macacão de Catra ali mesmo. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e torceu para que o gemido que imaginara não tivesse saído dos seus lábios de fato.

“Eu senti sua falta”, assumiu Adora, mantendo o olhar de Catra no seu. Sua mão tentou alcançar a de Catra e foi como mil fogos de artifício estourassem em seu peito quando sua melhor amiga aceitou o seu toque.

“Eu também”, murmurou Catra em resposta. O vento rapidamente levou sua fala, mas Adora tinha sido a única que escutara e era isso que importava.


End file.
